


good morning

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you were never a morning person until you met peter parker (week 18 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: mornings in the dorm room bathrooms)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 33





	good morning

The Buzzfeed quiz you took was extremely incorrect. The quiz was about whether you were a morning person or a night owl and the result claimed you were clearly a morning person. This came as a surprise because everybody who knew you believed you were a night owl. During middle school, you almost always arrived late to school because you stayed up really late and woke up really late. You started taking the bus during high school, which forced you to wake up earlier. Even then, you still missed the bus at least once a week due to sleeping through half of the six morning alarms you set for yourself.

After somehow making your way through high school with your, admittedly, unhealthy night owl habits, you moved onto college where your parents were no longer somewhat responsible for you getting to class on time. You hoped that since your college class schedule was a little more flexible, you would get away with waking up later. However, your priorities changed after you met Peter Parker.

The college you were at had co-ed dorms and there was a bathroom shared for every eight rooms. Since the bathroom had to be shared by people of all genders, there was a general area that everybody could go to and individual sections for people of different genders to use to shower or go to the bathroom. That general area had small cubbies that people placed their toiletries in and a sink in front of a large mirror.

After settling into your dorm room, you decided to claim a cubby by placing your toiletries in one and that is where you first met Peter Parker. He was combing his hair while looking at himself in the mirror, frowning as a stray curl refused to stick with the rest of his hair. You figured that you were going to see him a lot so you decided to introduce yourself to him.

“Hi! My name is Y/n. I’m staying in room 206, what about you?” You held out your hand and Peter shook it, setting down his comb. He looked mildly embarrassed to be caught brushing his hair.

“Hi Y/n, nice to meet you! My name is Peter Parker and I’m staying in room 203,” Peter awkwardly leaned against the sink, crossing his arms across his chest. You noted the math pun on his t-shirt and decided to ask him about his major, hoping that it was a normal conversation starter for people going to college.

“So, what are you majoring in?”

“I’m majoring in chemistry. What about you?” Peter asked, his hazel brown eyes filling with curiosity. You hadn’t gotten the chance to see how beautiful his eyes were until now and it took you an entire second to comprehend his question because you were so distracted by his eyes.

“I’m majoring in psychology,” You finished placing your toiletries in your cubby but you reached into the cubby, pretending to adjust the position of your belongings to avoid any awkward eye contact or get distracted by his eyes again.

“Whoa, so you can read minds?” Peter asked jokingly and you rolled your eyes, not impressed by his sarcasm. You had heard that joke way too many times from your classmates in high school whenever you mentioned that you were interested in psychology.

“Sadly, no. But maybe after taking psychology classes here, I’ll suddenly become a mind-reader,” You replies, a deadly serious expression on your face. This caused you and Peter to burst into a fit of giggles and who you assumed to be Peter’s roommate walked into the bathroom, glancing at you and Peter strangely. You realized that, normally, people didn’t laugh and joke around in a bathroom so you decided to leave to alleviate the tension before it could worsen.

For the first day of school, you woke up extra early so you could give an outstanding first impression and you met Peter Parker in the bathroom that morning. As you two brushed your teeth and got ready for the day, you both managed to slip in snippets of conversation between your actions. You learned that Peter was an only child and that he was from New York City, the hotspot for alien activity. He learned that you didn’t normally wake up this early and that you spent way too much time on online forums discussing the alien activity in New York City.

Sadly, Peter didn’t have any classes with you and you didn’t see him at all for the rest of the day. So, you decided to start waking up earlier so you could talk to him in the mornings in the bathroom.

Your plan worked and every single morning, you woke up at 6:30 to talk to Peter while brushing your teeth. It didn’t take you and Peter long to fall into this unspoken routine and sometimes, you would wait for Peter at his front door if he didn’t come on time and Peter did the same to you. You and Peter also waved to each other whenever you saw each other on the campus and you two even met up for lunch a couple times, even though your classes were far away from each other.

Peter caught you waking up late a couple of times and made jokes about it, but for the most part, you seemed to have kicked your habit of being a night owl in order to get close to Peter. After a few weeks, you realized that the reason you were willing to give up sleep for Peter was that you were catching feelings for him, which prompted you to ask him out in the most direct way possible.

One morning, you and Peter were both brushing your hair at the same time and you suddenly asked, “Peter, do you want to go on a coffee date this Friday afternoon at 3 pm at the coffee shop near the library?”

“Sure! I’d love to,” Peter replied, grinning back at you radiantly. “Besides you still owe me a coffee after you lost that bet.”

You and Peter then jokingly argued about the bet you made about what would happen during season 4 of The Good Place, which you watched with him in his dorm room every Thursday evening.

The date was amazing, as expected and for the most part, everything between you and Peter stayed the same, although there was a little bit more romance in your relationship now that you and Peter were dating. In addition to your normal morning routine, Peter now greeted you with a kiss on the cheek every morning.

Maybe the Buzzfeed quiz was right after all; now, you are a morning person because of Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
> here is [peter parker x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/177107753741/peter-parker-x-readertom-holland-x-reader)


End file.
